Too Much Salt
by Akakabuto
Summary: Krieg is hungry for something other than blood and Salvador thinks he can help out.


Krieg had already been shouted at by Maya three times, each time for rutting rather aggressively against a different surface.

Finally, she had demanded he leave while they discussed vault plans. Axton and Salvador were both laughing into their fists, while Gaige didn't bother to hide her amusement. Zer0's helmet lit up with a smiling face. Maya was the only one unamused, ready to phase lock the beast-like man out of their meeting room.

The psycho left with gentle coaxing from his inner voice.

_We just need some alone time, that's all._

A burning was in Krieg's lower abdomen, and his pants were uncomfortably tight.

"DAMN pretty lady!" He shouted, punching the wall of his room in a fit.

_ As if it's her._

"SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Krieg snarled and finally began to tear at his pants.

_Not even dinner first?_

Krieg's hands shook as he was filled with animalistic urges. His hips were bucking gently on their own, and he backed against the wall, sliding down until he rested against the floor, his legs spread.

He managed to release his member from the constraints of his pants and breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

_Alright buddy, just try not to rip it off, ok?_

Krieg smashed his head back against the wall just once, his mind almost too busy with the work at hand to care about his inner voice.

One hand found his way to his shaft and began to stroke, surprisingly gently. The warmth spread farther, and Krieg felt a growl rising in his throat as he arched his back.

He gripped his shaft tightly now and began to rub, pressing his thumb against the top of his cock. He was breathing heavily under his mask, sweat forming on his bare chest. Each rub sent electrifying jolts across his stomach, and an involuntary groan slipped from his lips.

He immediately snarled, his free hand grasping at his nipple and twisting hard, the pain sending more shocks of pleasure through him. More grunts began to surface from his throat.

"BREATHE FIRE DOWN MY COCK!" He bellowed from his stomach, his back arching again, hips thrusting and buckling. He released his chest to scrabble at his mask until the clasps released.

As soon as his mouth was free, he bit down hard on his hand, muffling either another groan or profanity-filled scream. Blood pooled in the corners of his mouth as he bit harder, his jerking becoming more frantic.

He unsunk his teeth from his hand to scream again, this time a wordless, lust-filled roar. His bloodied hand returned to his nipple, already swollen and painful to the touch, making Krieg grunt with pleasure.

Suddenly, he scrambled to his feet, still hard in his hand, and pounded his head against the wall again, bucking up against it and growling. The pound sent waves vibrating through Krieg's body, and he did it again, gasping with breath from it. Sweat was dripping from him now, his cheeks red and burning with lust.

Krieg suddenly scrabbled for his buzz saw with one hand, nearing it to his member and-

_ NO DO NOT DO THAT_

Krieg hesitated, instead bashing the buzz saw against his thigh and groaning, continuing to rub his unharmed cock.

"THIS MEAT CHUNK'S READY TO BLOW!" He roared, slamming his head against the wall again as his hips thrust desperately.

A deep snarl from the pit of his warm stomach rose and hissed through his grit teeth as he released into his hand and on to the wall.

His buzz saw clattered to the ground as he leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. He jumped as the door to his room opened and he grabbed his buzz saw, pants still around his ankles, bellowing a territorial roar.

_It's only Salvador._

So it was. The short man hesitated, eyes wide as he took in Krieg's semi-hard cock, his sweat-coated body, and pink cheeks and chest.

"You're having fun then?" He asked with a laugh. Krieg's breathing was still uneven, his hand still coated in his own juices, and he struggled to find breath to shout at the gunzerker.

Instead, the man came forward and nipped at Krieg's untouched nipple. Krieg growled, but not the warning one he had given previously. This one was as lust-filled as the ones he had been uttering during his pleasuring.

A strange texture touched Krieg's cock and he glanced down to see Salvador rubbing his semi and grasping his balls. Krieg's lip twitched and he lunged, biting down on Salvador's meaty shoulder. The gunzerker jumped but laughed again, continuing to tend to Krieg's nipples with aggressive licks and nips.

"HARDER! STRIP THE FLESH, SALT THE WOUND!" Krieg released his grip to shout.

"Harder, hm?" Salvador took the taller man by the hips and forced him down on to the bed. The psycho was caught off-guard and hit the thin mattress with an audible grunt. As he struggled to get back to his feet, Salvador put a foot on his chest, halting him. Krieg snarled until Salvador grabbed his nipple tightly, making the psycho arch his back and his snarl hit a high note until he was gasping.

"That's what I thought!" He removed his shirt and began to work on his pants, letting them fall to his ankles.

He removed Krieg's pants completely and mounted the man, attending to his nipples again. Krieg wriggled in his position under the beefy man, his breath coming short again and his cock becoming warm.

When Krieg was finally panting, his body doused in sweat again, Salvador left his chest and instead rolled the psycho over.

Krieg struggled until Salvador squeezed the back of his neck, gently choking a pleasured snarl from the man.

Salvador let one hand slide over Krieg's pocked and scarred back before reaching his ass and squeezing tightly. He watched the man beneath him twitch and buck, grunting like an animal.

"You filthy beast." Salvador rumbled. Krieg whimpered in response, his body trembling. Salvador's mouth went dry at the noise and he forced himself into Krieg, forcing the recipient to give out an uncharacteristic yelp of pleasure. The noise only fueled Salvador further as he leaned over the man, thrusting his hips excitedly.

Krieg snarled into the mattress, reaching back for Salvador, instead having his arms pinned behind his back as he was fucked. His position of complete vulnerability only served to make him buck hard, feeling Salvador driving deep inside of him.

His snarls were wilting away to pleasured pants, and even the occasional moan as Salvador leaned down and nipped at his neck.

Salvador's thrusts became even more powerful as the gunzerker began to gasp, slamming himself into Krieg once more before releasing inside of him. Krieg ground his ass back on to Salvador, wriggling as he was filled.

Salvador pulled out and finally allowed Krieg to roll back over. For a second, the two analyzed each other. Then, Krieg pounced forward with a skag-like snarl, toppling the smaller man and beginning to rut against his bare body, their cocks rubbing together.

Salvador laughed, reaching to play with the man's already-tender nipples while he thrust, his snarls far more high-pitched than when they started. Krieg inhaled against Salvador's flesh before biting down on his shoulder again, hard enough to make the gunzerker's breath hitch.

With a wrenching hand, Salvador sent Krieg over the edge, and the psycho came a second time, this time over Salvador.

He immediately bashed his head against Salvador's and got up, clambering to the highest point in the room and snarling at the gunzerker from there.

_Man, not even a cuddle?_

Salvador propped himself up on his elbows, chuckling and rubbing his now-aching head. "_Too_ much salt?" He wondered boisterously, touching the seed on his belly.

Krieg said nothing, no longer snarling, but staring from afar, eyes squinted curiously. His gaze followed Salvador as he cleaned the room- and himself- up from their escapade.

Then he got a medkit and sat down on the bed, dabbing at the bite Krieg had given him, all while sneaking glances at the psycho.

His slow, deliberate movements calmed Krieg, luring him down from his perch and crawling into the bed.

For just a second, he brushed his nose against Salvador's ear, something akin to a purr rumbling in his throat.

Then he jerked back, showing Salvador his own bites, and letting the gunzerker tend to him.

_Not bad, I guess._

"FILL MY ASS LIKE LUMPS OF SKAG SHIT!"


End file.
